Mon Bien-Aime Prince
by DestinyRose09
Summary: (My beloved Prince) Contest entry for LWD group. I chose the Rin/Sesshoumaru art by diannedejarjayes for my theme. A one shot fanfiction love story divided in five parts, set in a progressive time frame succession. Follows the story of a Prince and an Orphan.


Author's Note: Special Thanks to littlescavenger for helping me with the French Translations :love: 

**Mon Bien-aimé Prince**

**(My Beloved Prince)**

**[Part 1]**

"Come on Rin! Let's go over there! I want to see him properly! Can't get a good view from here." Sango craned her head over Rin's, who was sitting across the table, to get a good view of the foreigner standing across the room with swarms of girls surrounding him.

Rin adjusted her glasses and peeked from her book to glare at her friend. "Sango, you have a boyfriend. And you know that I couldn't care less about that foreigner even if I tried to bother."

Sango gasped. "But he's the Prince of Monaco for crying out loud! His French accent is really hot!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he's a douchebag. All rich guys are. I want nothing to do with them. And I can't believe those women around him! They're acting as if they're in highschool. I thought people here in Harvard would be more refined." Loud giggles echoed her words, further proving her point. Rin worked her ass to get into Harvard. It wasn't easy for an orphan like her, who lived in an orphanage before she entered a mediocre highschool while working. She wrote outstanding poems, essays and stories that were published in the magazines and newspapers while she was in highschool, which ultimately got her the college scholarship in Harvard when she applied. She rather not think that the board who approved her scholarship _pitied _her situation.

"Er, right." Sango scratched her head, a bit ashamed.

Loud female squeals harassed her ears, annoying Rin. "I bet that prince is as dumb as a rock, and the only reason he was able to get in this school is his money." She mumbled while reading her book.

"Er… Rin?" Sango said.

"Prince of Monaco.. hmph! He's probably a spoiled brat who looks down on people like us."

"Rin!" Sango half whispered, half yelled while pointing beside her.

Rin looked up from her book to stare at Sango who looked horrified and amazed at the same time.

Suddenly, Rin felt a sense of impending doom behind her.

"_A spoiled brat, you say?" _A voice over her shoulders had said.

She sharply turned her head and met face to face with the man she was talking so badly about. The first thing she saw was his unreadable golden eyes.

Her face turned red from the unexpected proximity, Rin abruptly stood up and backed away from him. _Does this guy know the meaning of personal space?!_

"May I ask what I did to deserve your wrath, _Mademoiselle_?"

Rin blinked. The so called tall Prince wore such lavish, expensive clothing. His hair flowed like silver water behind him. He had prominent cheekbones and strong features, the epitome of masculinity. He stood with an air of nobility, staring at her questioningly.

Rin scowled at him. How dare he eavesdrop on them! She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when Sango grabbed her arm. She knew that Rin had a temper and decided to diffuse the situation before it becomes the headline of the University's daily newsletter.

"Er, pardon my friend, Prince! She did not get enough sleep last night and doesn't know what she's saying. We're going now!" Sango laughed nervously and proceeded to drag Rin with her towards the cafeteria's exit, aware of the many eyes looking at them and the Prince's confused expression.

"Why'd you do that?!" Rin whispered, trying to keep up with Sango.

"Just keeping you out of trouble! I know how hard you worked to get here!" Sango replied, silently scolding Rin.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru looked at them until they disappeared. That girl was strange.

He was surrounded by women asking him inane questions, looking at him with familiar adoration and awe. He was used to it. Even back in his homeland, he had ALWAYS been treated with respect, fear and love.

What he was not used to was hearing bad things about him.

"_Im pretty sure he's a douchebag."_

_His ears perked. His demonic hearing made it possible for him to hear what was being said about him on the other side of the huge room. He lost further interest with the girls in front of him trying to garner his attention, as he listened to this girl named "Rin" call him names. Unable to resist, he approached them._

The girl was nerdy cute though, with her large brown eyes behind her glasses. But she obviously didn't like him. A first. He picked up the book she forgot on the table. He opened it and a piece of paper marked with red ink fell. Upon catching the paper and seeing it, he smiled enigmatically, a plan forming in his head.

He vowed to get that chit to get to know him and like him. It was the first time that he had to work to get something he usually obtains without effort. She would be an interesting challenge.

**[Part 2]**

Few days later, Rin was sitting in the library alone writing her thesis for English class when she heard somebody clear their throat.

She turned her head towards the sound and saw the Prince holding her book. He handed it to her quietly. She mumbled a thanks and resumed her work. Her dismissal didn't discourage the Prince.

Rin was shocked when he _sat _next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying not to sound rude.

"It's more like, I think you would _want _something from me." He replied. He held out his hand "My name is Sesshomaru, pleased to make your acquaintances."

Her eyes narrowed at her handsome companion. "What the heck do you mean by I want something from you?" She hesitated taking his hand. When she did, instead of the usual hand shake, his huge hand turned hers on his palm and kissed it like a gentleman.

She quickly withdrew her hand in embarrassment, aware that there are people looking at them. "Er, I'm Rin, not that it's any of your business. Now explain yourself."

Sesshomaru tried not to grin. She was unusual and such a spitfire. He took the paper from his pocket and showed it to her. "I believe this is yours?"

Turning red again in embarrassment, she grabbed it from him. "What the hell! Why do you have my test paper!" _With a very, VERY horrible score. _French was NOT her subject.

"_Je peux vous aider." _He said fluidly.

Rin blinked in confusion.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I see French is a challenging subject for you. I said, _'I can help you.'_ It is my native tongue, and I am fluent in Japanese and English as well, as you can see."

"That'll NEVER work." Rin replied without much thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Why not? You obviously need help. You are an excellent English writer and student; however, you need to pass all your current classes in order to maintain your scholarship, don't you?"

"I'll just study harder! Besides I-" Rin stopped midsentence, her eyes narrowing. "How DID you know about my scholarship and my writings?! Are you… are you doing research on me?!" She fumed. _Damn rich people, absolutely no respect for privacy!_

He grinned impishly, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

His smile was probably heart stopping to some other girls, but, NOT HERS. Rin stood up. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks! I can manage." _Pft. Stupid 'Sesshomaru' thinking I'd say yes. I don't need some aristocratic person's pity and help! _Rin stomped loudly towards the exit, earning her a glare from the librarian.

Sesshomaru smirked, confident that she will return.

~o~O~o~

During class, Rin stared, horrified, at the quiz Monsieur Gerard returned.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Miss Rin, you will need to do better than that. _Epouvantable_" He added.

She slammed her forehead on her desk.

Few hours after class, she approached Sesshomaru who was _conveniently _near her classroom in the hallway.

"Fine. Tutor me." She was pouting.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Glad you changed your mind. We'll get right to work."

**[Part 3 – A month later]**

~The Study Hall~

"Translate this. '_I read books'." _Sesshomaru sighed, watching Rin's unsure expression.

"Uhm, _Ja lus dis libros_?" She replied in broken French.

Sesshomaru face palmed. It's _Je lis des livres. _Your pronunciation and accent is all wrong."

Rin sighed. "Well at least I tried?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I've been helping you for over a month now, and yet your test and quizzes' scores did not improve at all. We're clearly doing something wrong here, and something needs to change."

"Maybe less flirting and more studying?" Rin suggested.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and smiled enigmatically. "I doubt that affects your learning. I've been an excellent tutor, and you, a bad student."

Rin pouted. Sesshomaru was a HUGE flirt with her. Never a day goes by without him complimenting her, subtly touching her hair saying he was only moving it out of her face while they read, constantly trying to brush up against her, and looking at her with those smoldering eyes at times that she would lose track of thoughts. He always hinted at how they should go out to eat sometimes, which sounds suspiciously like asking her to a date.

Of course, she would always turn down his advances. A rich, prince like him would never be interested in a poor, orphan like her. He was definitely just playing games with her, and she on the other hand, decided to keep her heart at bay and take advantage of the situation to _learn _French and pass her class.

Rin stood up. "We'll I'm going to head to work now. Thanks for today." She began gathering her books.

Sesshomaru was displeased. "We did not study enough. Your midterm is coming up in a few days; you should be more dedicated to studying. Your job is in the way of your education." It wasn't the first time that their study session was interrupted because of her job.

"Well, I'll just study harder tomorrow, how about it?" She suggested.

Sesshomaru stood up, glaring. "That will not work. You will go with me to my house after your work tonight and we will continue studying."

Rin crossed her arms. "I said I'll NEVER go to your house!" That was much too embarrassing. Once, she made the mistake to invite Sesshomaru to her small apartment after her working hours to continue their study session. The arrogant bastard made fun of her house and was definitely unimpressed with her current living situation. She dared not to go to his house, already knowing it's most likely a grand mansion.

"You will listen to me." His annoyance was clear.

"Well, I work overtime tonight, so too freaking bad I can't study more! I have to work or how else am I going to pay for my rent and food! Just because you're a rich Prince doesn't mean that everybody else don't work! HMPH!" Rin grabbed her bag and walked around the seething prince.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She added, running to the door. Other students stared at the embarrassing exchange inconspicuously.

"_Oh I don't think so. I'll see you tonight, as promised."_ Sesshomaru muttered angrily as he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"_Lau's Chinese Restaurant, how can I help you?"_ The other person on the line answered.

~o~O~o~

"I'm FIRED?! WAIT, WHAT?! What did I do?!" Rin dropped the apron she was trying to put on as her boss just told her the news.

"Sorry Rin, but, uh…. I decided that we have enough waitresses and don't need anymore." The boss scratched his balding head.

"You… you can't just fire me! I didn't do anything wrong!" She yelped. No way, no freaking way!

"Actually, I can. You're still on the customary three months' probation since being hired, therefore I can let you go without any reason within the time frame. I'm really sorry." He bowed his head, low. "…please take your things from the locker and leave. I'll send you your last paycheck tomorrow. Goodbye, Rin."

As Rin made her way out of the restaurant trying not to cry, a familiar car was parked across. Sesshomaru was standing on the passenger side of his Lexus, waiting for her to get in. Rin's eyes widened, and realization dawned to her.

"YOU! You sly little…. YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!" She ran towards him without hesitation.

"Wait Rin, STOP!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Rin stopped midstride in the middle of the road, seeing Sesshomaru's horrified expression.

She only had a moment to register the loud beeping and the blinding flash of light from the incoming car rapidly approaching her, before she felt a force that knocked the breath out of her.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself on the ground of the sidewalk, with Sesshomaru wrapped protectively around her.

"_Vous imbécile! Essayez-vous mourir?" _He yelled, a little too angry and frantic to speak English that he reverted back to his native tongue.

Rin didn't need to know French to understand what he said; most likely along the line of her being stupid.  
Sesshomaru helped her stand up. "Are you hurt?"

Rin shook her head, still shaky and dazed from what happened. She nearly died.

"You saved me." She managed to choke out. Sesshomaru could've gotten hurt because of her! Why? Why did he do it?

Ignoring the shocked bystanders and Rin's stupor, he pulled her into his car. He attached her seatbelt, the closeness and his scent making Rin blush.

"We're going to my house, and that's final." He said in a tone that boded no arguments.

~o~O~o~

Rin took a deep breath. "Do we really have to study now? I have questions, you know." She just got fired from her job, almost got ran over, overwhelmed by the grandeur of his mansion then forced to eat dinner at his empyreal dining room complete with expensive wares. And now here they are, inside Sesshomaru's study room with open books.

Sesshomaru closed the book. "If it will help you clear your mind so you can concentrate better, then ask."

"Why did you save me?" She asked timidly.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder. "Instinct." His body just reacted. He couldn't explain it himself, but there was no way he would let Rin get hurt while he's around.

"Er.. okay, uhm. Thanks for that." She mumbled. She didn't want to dwell on that much longer. She moved on to the next question, which is the reason why she ALMOST got ran over.

Rin crossed her arms. "Be honest, did you get ME fired?"

"Yes."

His direct answer made her bristle. She took a deep breathe. "Why the hell would you do that? Did you know that-"  
Sesshomaru cut her off. "I am not going to waste my time tutoring you and you end up failing the class anyway. Your job was in the way."

Rin took a sip of her tea, to refrain from yelling and control her temper.

"…And you do not have to worry about paying your living expenses, because from now on, you will be _living here _with me."

Rin choked on her tea and started coughing. She slammed the cup on the table, shocked. "You… are you serious?!"

"Of course. Without working, you can focus on your studies. You'll have your own room here of course, that is, unless you want to sleep with me in my bedroom?" He leaned forward towards her, eyes sparkling wickedly.

Rin flushed red. "No thank you! I'm not going to sleep in your room, nor am I STAYING HERE!"

Sesshomaru enjoyed seeing her flustered. He leaned back on his chair. "You have no choice."

"I'll find another job."

"I can stop you from getting hired, just like how I got you fired."

"GAH! I HATE YOU!" Rin yelled, frustrated.

She didn't even see him, but she suddenly found herself wrapped around his arms. In one smooth movement, he removed her round glasses.

"You don't hate me." He smiled, seeing her blush and her warm, brown eyes react to him.

"We can reach a compromise. Once this year is over and you pass your French class, I'll let you find a job and move out. Until then, live here."

Caught in his intense gaze, she just nodded. It seems surreal, the prince asking _her_ to live with him! If this was a game, this has gone too far. But she had no choice, as it seems that he planned doing this from the very beginning.

His face leaned closer to her, and her face began to feel really, really hot. _Is he going to kiss me?!_

She turned her head sharply away, and moved her right palm on Sesshomaru's face to block him.

He sighed and put her back on her chair. "I will not kiss you until you ask."

"You're cocky, but I'll never do that, Mr. I-get-everything-I-want Prince." Rin hmphed.

He smiled wickedly. "We'll see about that. Let's get back to studying." Sesshomaru opened the book. "Let's hear your pronunciations. Say, _Embrasse-moi_."

Not bothering to know or remember what those foreign words meant, she repeated it. _"Embrasse-moi."_ (Kiss me.)

She was confused when Sesshomaru smirked again. "Why, certainly. I knew you'd ask." Before she realized what he meant, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

It was over before she could do anything else. He put her eyeglasses on her face gently. Surprised by the sudden assault of his soft lips and how nice the stolen kiss felt, she remained speechless. _He tricked her!_

"Now that I've proven you wrong, we can get back to studying."

Ignoring her pounding heart and heated face, she glowered at Sesshomaru. "J-jerk!"

**[Part 4 – **_**Six Months Later**_**]**

Rin smiled widely at her exam. "YAY! I got an A minus!" She thought that it wouldn't be possible!

Monsieur Gerard nodded approvingly. "Good job, Rin. Outstanding improvement."

"Alright, everyone. Class dismissed!" He announced to the class.

Rin quickly gathered her things and stuffed it in her bag, excited to show Sesshomaru her score.

She just got out of her classroom when someone accidently spilled drink on her blouse.

"Accident" maybe the wrong word.

She stared at the three girls laughing maliciously.

"Aw, I'm so sorry Rin. Didn't see you there." The blonde girl said unapologetically.

Rin glared at them. Since it was discovered that she was living with the popular Prince, she became the target of bullying. Sesshomaru of course, didn't know. She can take care of herself and doesn't need to run to him for everything.

"But maybe if you just get your little dirty, orphaned hands off of Prince Sesshomaru, maybe you wouldn't have blue slushy on your shirt right now." She added, flipping her hair.

"I don't know Darcy, I think it looks better on her though." The red-head added.

"Buzz off!" Rin yelled and left. She can still hear them laughing, but she didn't care. Stupid women.

~o~O~o~

"Seriously, I'm going to kick their ASSES!" Sango screamed in the girl's restroom, helping Rin clean up her shirt.

"Don't risk getting expelled because of me, Sango. It's fine." Rin replied, scrubbing her shirt with wet tissues.

"We need to REPORT them at least!"

Rin shook her head. "They are daughters of influential people that contribute to this University. I doubt anyone would listen to me if I report them."

Sango sighed, exasperated. "So what, just let them bully you?!"

"They'll get over it soon." Rin muttered then pouted at the mirror. "…this is a bad stain. I think I'll just go back to the house and change."

Sango nodded. As both girls left the bathroom, they unexpectedly ran into a furious Sesshomaru waiting outside.

He looked at Rin's appearance, and he seemed to have gotten angrier. "_Ces sales nuisibles! Il vont payer pour ça." _(Those pests! They will pay for this!)

"I will borrow your friend, Sango." He grabbed a confused Rin and pulled her with him.

Sango contemplated following them, but she knew that she was in safe hands. Sesshomaru made it clear to Sango at one point, without Rin knowing. _Ah, she's so lucky. To have a Prince like him adore her!_

~o~O~o~

"Where are we going?!" She asked, sitting in his car.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her question. "Why didn't you tell me about them, Rin?" He asked, reining in his temper.

"You know, I don't have to tell you everything that's wrong in my life so you can correct it! I can take care of myself!" She yelled, frustrated. She wasn't actually frustrated at Sesshomaru, but she was still feeling her anger from those girls who constantly looks down on her as if she was trash.

Sesshomaru floored the car into a halting stop, making them lurch forward then back.

He grabbed her shoulders roughly. "I don't doubt your ability to take care of yourself, but don't you GET it still, Rin? Are you that obtunded? I CARE about you! And it would be nice if once in a while, you allow me!"

The emotion in his usually stoic eyes made her heart stop for a moment. "Why?" _Why her? Why a boring, penniless, orphaned girl like her?_

Sesshomaru started the car again and began driving without answering her question. They both remained silent until he reached the Department Stores and parked.

"Are we going shopping again?" She asked once inside the store. "…I could've just went back to your Mansion and grab the clothes you bought me the other week. Stop wasting money."

"No. Get a lot of comfortable clothes and a decent dress for going out." He told her before vanishing. Still perplexed, she picked a shirt on a rack to replace her stained one. She dared not to look at the price, because last time she did, she almost fainted. The whole store was meant for people who had A LOT of money to spend. She also eyed a gorgeous, pink dress on a mannequin with ruffles, ribbons and hearts. With a matching hair tie! However, she would NEVER need to wear such a fancy thing.

When Sesshomaru returned, he had TWO new, empty luggage bags in his hands for purchase.

It became clear to Rin then.

"Where the hell are we going?!" She squeaked.

Sesshomaru disapproved the single blouse she was holding, and instructed the employees to get her clothes quickly for a Caribbean trip, INCLUDING the pink dress Rin was eyeing. He also requested prescripted contact lenses for Rin.

"CARIBBEAN, WHAT?! Can you explain to me what's going on?!" She yelped, grabbing his sleeves.

He rolled his eyes at her antics. "Today is the last day of class before Spring Break starts. I made plans to spend it in one of the islands my family purchased in the Caribbean. You're coming with me."

Rin couldn't breathe. _Holy cow. She's going on a trip with him?!_

Speechless, she watched as one of Sesshomaru's servants, Jaken, entered the store. Sesshomaru handed him his car keys to be driven home. "The Limo for the airport awaits you, Sir." Jaken said, bowing low.

When clothes were stuffed in the luggage and Rin was sitting at the back of the Limo with Sesshomaru. She inhaled deeply.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE ME BY SURPRISE AND NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!" She yelled.

"You don't want to go with me, then?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

She was taken aback. "I… I didn't say that."

"Good. Now just try to be patient until we get to the island. You'll love it, I'm sure."

Rin bowed her head low, resigned. Stubborn person.

"I got an A minus for my French class today." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru was stunned at the sudden change of topic and her results. He smiled softly and pulled her closer to him in the seat, her arm around her shoulders. "I'm proud of you." He kissed her forehead, making Rin blush and her heart flutter.

**[Final Part – Caribbean Island]**

Sesshomaru waited in the balcony of his villa, inhaling the scent of the breeze and the humid, warm air. He wore a light peach, long sleeved shirt with a red vest and tie, and black pants. He held a bouquet of red roses in his hand, waiting for Rin to join him. They were to tour the island in a carriage tonight.

When Rin descended from the grand staircase, his breath was caught in his throat. She was absolutely stunning. The pink dress fitted her well, and the flare accented her tiny waist. Her eyes were radiant; they were even more beautiful without the glasses. The butterfly hair tie adorned her signature side ponytail. She approached, with an emotion in her eyes that he could not read.

God, Sesshomaru looked so handsome tonight. Did she just notice only now how perfect he is after all these months?

"Why? Why did you decide to tutor me in the very beginning?" She asked. It was a mystery to her why he paid so much attention to her. "…six months ago you said you don't want me to fail and end up wasting your time, so you made me lose my job. But you could've just QUIT tutoring me instead of making me live at your Mansion and treat me so nicely."

Sesshomaru leaned against the balcony. "I wanted get close to you. I found it interesting that you didn't like me at all when we first met, and I was determined to make you like me. You're also NOT interested in my position as the Crown Prince of Monaco. You're not impressed by the money I have. You hate it when I treat you like a princess."

"I'm sorry I judged you. You weren't _really _like all those other rich guys. You're not bad for a prince." Rin grinned impishly. She knew that money isn't everything. She learned it when growing up. She just wanted friends and a family to adopt her, but unfortunately, she was never adopted. At least she met Sango in high school and found a true friend.

Sesshomaru tilted his head. "You spoke your mind freely and were never afraid. You were true to yourself around me. I grew up in a very formal environment where everyone addressed me as the Prince. It made me _cold_. Then I met you. It was very refreshing to have you around. And without noticing it, I began to like little things about you."

She blushed. "Little things?"

He smiled. "Yes. Like the way you hold your spoon and fork, and use it the wrong way. I should correct you, but I find it endearing."

Her face burned. "I'm not sure whether I'm more impressed or mad." _How embarrassing!_

"I can't get you out of my mind, I feel anxious if I don't know where you are." Sesshomaru pulled her towards him, handing her the roses. He turned her around so that her back was against his chest and his arms, around her waist. His chin rested on the top of her head, enjoying her smell.

"What I'm trying to say is, once you successfully passed French class, I do not want you to move out. Please stay." He murmured.

She lowered her head, her heart slowly filling with joy. _So it's not a game? He was not just playing with her because she was an orphan? He's really, really serious about her?_

"It's so unfair of you to force your way into my heart, you know. I thought… I thought you were just being arrogant." Those times they spent together throughout the semester; the lessons, dinners, shopping, arguments, the stolen kisses… it made her fall for him so hard. Her heart ached at times, believing that everything would end because how can someone like him fall for someone like her? She wasn't fit to be with him.

"You wouldn't open your heart to me otherwise, knowing what you went through in the past. So I had to do what I had to do. I know you think you're not good enough for me, but believe me, you are MORE than enough. If you still don't think I'm serious, I'll bring you to Monaco right now and introduce you to my parents as my _Princess_."

She stiffened. "NO NEED TO DO THAT! I believe you!" She yelped, her voice an octave higher. Oh no no no no no! She shuddered at the thought of meeting the "royalties".

"Alright, maybe not right now." Sesshomaru teased.

Rin exhaled a sigh of relief and smiled. She lifted the roses and stared at its beauty. _Sesshomaru, you romantic, arrogant but loving bastard!_

"_Je t'aime" _He whispered.

She felt her spirits soar, knowing what it meant. Tears formed in her eyes. She never heard those words said to her before. Didn't know what it meant until he came to her life. "All those times I was so stubborn with you and feel I was inadequate at the same time, I didn't understand it but now I'm sure, its because… _I love you too, Sesshomaru. _I don't know how we're going to work out, but I'll trust you like I've never trusted anyone before."

His arms tightened around her waist, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted of his chest. He smiled in bliss. "I'll protect you."

**~The End~**

Author's Notes: Yea... I thought the photo made Sesshomaru look like a Prince xD

~On hiatus… big exam next week. GAH.


End file.
